(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a PCR primer pair R14B264/Q560mak which correspond to the key sequences of the polymorphic loci and a method of DNA fingerprinting using these primers.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Creating a reliable genetic map is a necessary step towards understanding the structure and function of the human genome and discovering genes responsible for hereditary disorders. The map position eventually leads to characterization of a genetic defect and to elucidation of the underlying biochemistry. The wide-spread application of linkage mapping in humans was triggered by the introduction of RFLP-markers. Subsequently, more informative markers have been developed relying on allelic variation in tandemly repeated sequence motifs.
The use of polymerase chain reaction, PCR, opened new opportunities in DNA typing, increasing further the speed and resolution of this analysis.
Typically, genetic markers are typed one locus at a time. However, multiplexing has been also applied or proposed at different stages of the analysis. Simultaneous amplification of DNA from multiple genomic loci can be achieved by anchoring PCR primers in genomic interspersed repeats. Alu sequences were used in human while other dispersed short and/or simple sequence repeats found a much broader taxonomic application. Inter-Alu polymorphisms, revealed by PCR using a single Alu-specific primer, so called alumorphs, have been shown useful in mapping human genetic disorders. However, since these techniques are based on the use of a single locus marker they do not provide for a reliable identification tool in DNA fingerprinting of individuals. The statistical occurrence of one locus among several individuals is high. Accordingly, the single locus marker techniques can not be reliably used to identify genetically related individuals, which have a higher incidence of possessing the same locus then biologically non-related individuals.
However, to date there exists no primers which would allow for the simultaneous amplification of multiple highly polymorphic genomic loci.
It would be highly desirable to be provided with means for the simultaneous amplification of multiple highly polymorphic genomic loci, which would provide for a reliable DNA fingerprinting tool for the identification of individuals and even those of the same genetic family.
It would be highly desirable to be provided with a reliable method for DNA fingerprinting identification of genetically related or unrelated individuals.